As a business organization grows and spreads out to geographically separated branch locations, the associated information technology (IT) network infrastructure often also changes. One aspect of changing IT network infrastructure is the desire to establish and maintain a secure private network among computing machines associated with the business organization. In many cases, private networks between branch locations are established over public networks. One example of this networking technique is site-to-site virtual private network (VPN) deployment. To set up and maintain these private networks, various networking devices such as routers, switches and security appliances are utilized. Deployment of these private networks involves the often-complicated task of configuring these various networking devices to operate and communicate together in the network. A networking device associated with a respective branch location has addressing information used by other networking devices to establish a private network, but this addressing information is variable and out of the control of the network device. For example, to establish a private network over public networking infrastructure, a networking device may use an Internet service provider that provides the networking device with unpredictable and inconsistent addressing information.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.